Target: Zargot
(UK comic strips) | number = Annual #1 | artist = Ron Turner | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1 | published = | format = Joe 90: Top Secret Annual | pages = 6 | publisher = Century 21 Publications | date = 2266 | stardate = 20:0605 | altcover = Classic-UK-Comics-Volume-1-cover.jpg |}} Target: Zargot was a Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip published in 1969. It was the first of 11 annual stories from the UK comic strips series and appeared in Joe 90: Top Secret Annual. In this story, the Enterprise came to the aid of a plague-stricken planet. Summary :Captain's log, stardate 20:0605. ''Enterprise carrying out exploration in Alpha Helios system. So far, no indication of life…'' The came across a Zargotian cruiser moments before it blew up. A rescue team scrambled to reach an ejection capsule, boarding it moments before its sole occupant died from a plague that could potentially affect Humans. James T. Kirk ordered the Enterprise to find the nearest planet. :Captain's log, stardate 20:0902. Orbiting alien planet, exploration team ready to teleport to surface… The planet's inhabitants were suffering from the epidemic. Leonard McCoy met with their Doctor Ixta, who believed a cure could be made from herbs growing on neighboring planet Coltac. Enterprise raced there, with Kirk taking a team in Space Bug X-4 to the surface. While harvesting the herbs, they repelled two large dinosaurs with phaser fire. :Captain's log, stardate 20:1507. We have returned to Zargot with the herbs. McCoy working with aliens… McCoy and Ixta succeeded in making an antidote, and five days later the inhabitants were cured. Zargotians celebrated with fireworks. References Characters :David Bailey • Brad • Ixta • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Spock • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)]] • unnamed Zargotians Starships and vehicles :ejection capsule • ( heavy cruiser) • groundcar • Space Bug X-4 (space wagon) • Space Rescue Bug • Zargotian cruiser Locations :Alpha Helios (Coltac • Zargot) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Zargotian Science and technology :antidote • creeping sickness • cutter • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • grappler • medicine • phaser • radio • rocket • scanner • serum • spacescope • stabilizer • stardate • Starfleet ranks • starship • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • medic Other references :atmosphere • bridge • city • Coltac herb • day • dinosaur • disease • epidemic • fireworks • five-year mission • herb • hospital • lifeform • lizard • magnetism • mile • minute • orbit • plague • planet • port • pterosaur • rainforest • space • star • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • system • teleportation chamber • tree • vegetation • year Timeline Chronology * The presence of Bailey on the Enterprise places this story early in the year 2266, before the events of "The Corbomite Maneuver". | before = first annual story | after = "A Bite of the Apple" |}} Production history ;1969 : Printed in Joe 90: Top Secret Annual (21st Century Publications) ;April 2016 : Reprinted in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1 (IDW Publishing) ;11 May 2017 : Reprinted in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #10 (Eaglemoss) Appendices Background * Due to the artist being unfamiliar with the , a space wagon was seen launching from the rear of the interconnecting dorsal just below the primary hull. As with early issues of Gold Key Comics, the transporter room was presented as a teleportation chamber and the starship's warp nacelles and secondary hull had rocket exhausts. * Space Bug X-4 was the same type of small craft as the shuttlecrawler featured in . * Nyota Uhura was seen on the bridge but did not have any dialogue. Related stories * – A shuttlecrawler explored Boqu II, a world stricken with a plague. * }} – Enterprise fetched the herb genitum lars on Ominnus to cure a plague on Argylus. * – Enterprise rescued the plague-ridden planet Miri's homeworld. Images Space-rescue-bug.jpg|''Space Rescue Bug'' Zargotian.jpg|Zargotian. Ixta.jpg|Doctor Ixta Alpha-Helios.jpg|Alpha Helios star system. Coltac.jpg|Coltac. Zargot.jpg|Zargot. X-4-in-flight.jpg|''Space Bug X-4'' in flight. X-4-ground-gear.jpg|''Space Bug X-4'' landing. Connections External links * category:TOS comics category:tOS comic story arcs category:comic strips